A Cada Manhã: A Ressaca
by Taimatsu Kinjou
Summary: Marik e Bakura se amam, brigam e se xingam, em seguida fazem as pazes porque é assim que seu relacionamento funciona. E Bakura tinha que admitir, ele definitivamente podia se acostumar com essa vida.


_Olha quem voltou do Domínio das Trevas com mais uma fic depois de 86 anos sem dar as caras por essas bandas shuashaus Bem, pensei nessa fic faz teeempo, mas acabei escrevendo só agora. E essa é a sequência da minha fic A Cada Manhã._

..::::..

Bakura nunca foi uma dessas pessoas da manhã, que acordam com um sorriso na cara e disposição e energia para gastar, sempre pensou que não dá para confiar em pessoas que acordam sorrindo pra vida, seu humor é sempre péssimo nas primeiras horas do dia e a tendência é só piorar por influências externas, pessoas estúpidas e irritantes. E isso inclui seu namorado. Contudo naquela manhã em específico não estava apenas de mau-humor, estava de ressaca.

Sua cabeça latejava por todos os lados possíveis, sentia como se milhares de pequenos explosivos estourassem dentro do seu crânio numa espécie de queima de fogos de artificio nada agradável. Aquela pequena discussão que teve com Marik logo que acordou apenas piorou, a voz dele parecia ecoar dentro do seu crânio, alta e estridente feito um vaso se quebrando em uma sala vazia. E não ajudava que o quarto parecia brilhar com a luz de dez sóis entrando pela janela sem cortinas, o céu lá fora era de um azul-pálido que fazia seus olhos doerem mesmo através das pálpebras.

\- Puta merda. – gemeu segurando os lados da cabeça, os dedos agarrados nos fios brancos numa tentativa desesperada de aliviar a dor causando outro tipo de dor mais suportável. Resmungou, sua boca tinha um gosto horrível e amargo que o fazia querer cuspir a pouca saliva que produzia ao invés de engolir e o estômago embrulhado.

Não tinha certeza de como chegou em casa na noite passada, mas tinha uma leve sensação de algo arranhando sua memória e Mariku o xingando durante todo o tempo até ele apagar. Sua única certeza é que não foi uma boa ideia ter virado tantas doses ou misturado os vários tipos de bebidas só para não parecer um idiota sem resistência para o álcool, agora se arrependia dessa ideia estúpida, não compensava a dor que sentia.

\- Nunca mais vou beber. – gemeu sabendo que era uma mentira e que vai repetir a idiotice na primeira oportunidade que tiver. Fechou os olhos com força e puxou o travesseiro sobre a cabeça para bloquear a luz forte, porque Marik tem que gostar tanto de luz? Não podia, de jeito nenhum, ser saudável ficar exposto a tanta luz assim.

Murmurando maldições continuou nessa posição lamentável por um tempo, podia ouvir os outros moradores da casa acordados e se levantando para começar o dia, Ryou e Mariku conversando e se movendo no quarto ao lado, Marik em algum lugar resmungando, isso o fez cerrar os dentes, cada pequeno barulho parecia estar dentro da sua cabeça agora. Se concentrou na respiração e estava quase conseguindo pegar no sono novamente quando algo gelado e úmido atingiu em cheio o seu estômago. Confuso espiou por baixo do travesseiro e encontrou uma garrafa de água deitada ao seu lado junto do frasco laranja de remédios, apertou os olhos e olhou para cima onde Marik estava parado ao lado da cama, com os braços cruzados sobre o peito e uma carranca enfeitando o rosto bonito.

\- O que é isso? – perguntou debilmente.

\- Veneno, para acabar com o seu sofrimento. – Marik respondeu revirando os olhos lilases, o rosto limpo de qualquer maquiagem e ainda assim ele continuava bonito. – É aspirina. Toma de uma vez e não reclama.

Se fosse em qualquer outra situação Bakura teria respondido, mas agora se limitou a abrir o frasco de plástico gemendo para o barulho que os comprimidos fazem lá dentro, jogou três na boca e bebeu metade da garrafa de uma vez. Estremeceu, água gelada só fazia piorar a dor, mas sabendo que esse provavelmente era o jeito de Marik castiga-lo não tinha muito o que fazer. Fechou os olhos e se inclinou contra os travesseiros se acomodando, respirou fundo e relaxou. Agora era só esperar.

Não demorou muito para sentir o colchão se mover com o peso de Marik, sentiu o calor reconfortante ao seu lado, uma cabeça loira se apoiar no seu ombro e os dedos longos dele se entrelaçarem nos seus. Internamente revirou os olhos, Marik é tão sentimental e adorável depois de cada discussão que eles têm, mesmo sobre as coisas mais estúpidas, que se não gostasse tanto dele já teria fugido para bem longe. _Ele é bonito demais para o próprio bem,_ pensou com um suspiro.

\- Melhor? – Marik perguntou no tom mais baixo e calmo que conseguia falar.

\- Acabei de toma-los, o que você acha? – perguntou retoricamente mantendo os olhos bem fechados.

\- Okay – o loiro sussurrou perto do seu ouvido, a respiração quente fazendo alguns fios brancos se arrepiarem na sua nuca. – Ainda mal-humorado.

\- Estou de ressaca, o que esperava, Ishtar?

\- Não diga, achei que era o mau-humor de sempre.

Bakura abriu um dos olhos para encará-lo e bufou. – Cala a boca, Ishtar, sua voz me dá dor de cabeça.

Isso fez Marik soltar uma risada, suave e baixa. – É uma vergonha, você é tão fraco pra bebidas. Mariku está muito bem. – comentou enquanto passava os dedos pelos cabelos brancos, afastando a franja dos olhos fechados.

\- Bem – começou encolhendo os ombros indiferente e continuou sem se importar que soasse como uma desculpa – Aquele sociopata estúpido é anormal.

Marik abafou uma risada silenciosa pressionando o rosto no ombro dele. – Isso soa ainda mais lamentável.

Bakura estava prestes a dizer ao loiro o que realmente era lamentável quando batidas na porta o interrompeu, franziu o nariz descontente para o barulho e afundou a cabeça no travesseiro. A porta se abriu e Ryou enfiou a cabeça para dentro, sorrindo.

\- Está melhor, Bakura? – perguntou atenciosamente.

\- Eu pareço bem pra você? – Bakura cuspiu sem se dignar a olhá-lo.

\- Ainda de mau-humor – Ryou murmurou sem se abalar, estava mais que habituado com o temperamento do seu yami. – Estamos indo ao mercado, querem algo de lá?

\- Não, apenas vão embora de uma vez.

Revirando os olhos Marik o empurrou sem muita força. – Seja legal. Não precisamos de nada, Ryou, obrigado.

\- Tudo bem então. – ele falou com um sorriso solidário ao loiro e fechou a porta, mas antes gritou um "Mariku, estamos indo", que fez Bakura grunhir e jogar um travesseiro na direção geral da porta. Ryou era terrível, aquele pequeno maldito fazia de propósito.

Ficaram em silêncio escutando o yami e o hikari, uma conversa curta sobre o que preferiam comer e logo a porta da frente estava sendo trancada. Na sua cabeça Bakura contou os passos até o elevador – porque sim, ele sabe quantos são necessários – deu o tempo necessário para o elevador chegar, eles entrarem e as portas de metal fecharem, só então suspirou aliviado. _Alguns costumes nunca morrem_ , pensou, era um velho habito do seu passado saber desses detalhes, porque para um ladrão de tumbas essas pequenas coisas contam muito, quantos passos até a próxima armadilha, quantos segundos até ser ativada e escapar, essas informações já o salvaram mais vezes do que ele consegue lembrar.

Suspirou, não sentia falta daquela época, mas estaria mentindo se dissesse que não gostava da emoção, da adrenalina e satisfação, o sentimento de liberdade que tinha. Era bom, mas agora tem outras coisas que lhe dão prazer e satisfação, e uma delas é Marik, esse pirralho mimado e atrevido que o leva a loucura do jeito bom e ruim. Nunca imaginou que se daria tão bem com essa vida acomodada de casal, _posso me acostumar com isso_ , pensou, o canto do lábio puxado num sorriso torto.

\- Kura. – Marik o chamou afastando seus pensamentos e ganhando sua total atenção, conhecia bem aquele tom e as vezes era seguido de algum absurdo.

\- Se eu tiver que levantar daqui pode esquecer. – avisou antes de o loiro continuar.

\- Uma hora você vai ter que levantar.

\- Não conte com isso, Ishtar. O que é?

\- A dor ainda está muito ruim?

Bakura piscou ponderando. – Não muito. Por que?

O loiro não respondeu, mas sorriu e montou seus quadris antes de beija-lo, suspirando no contato dos seus lábios, era lento e preguiçoso, assim como suas mãos percorrendo o corpo quente dele por baixo das roupas. Demorou um pouco até sentirem falta de ar e quebrarem o beijo, Marik puxando ar com um sorriso relaxado inclinando sobre o seu corpo.

\- Quanto tempo temos até eles voltarem? – perguntou esfregando as mãos nas coxas dele, as deixando entrar por baixo do short.

\- Meia hora, talvez.

\- Isso é mais que suficiente. – falou com um sorriso e rolou trocando suas posições fazendo Marik rir até ser calado por outro beijo. Bakura definitivamente podia se acostumar com essa vida.

..::::..

 _E é isso pessoal! Espero que tenham gostado, quaisquer erros me avisem e sintam-se livres para comentar!_

 _Kissus da Taimatsu~_


End file.
